mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Ezra Weisz
| birth_place = Freehold, New Jersey | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Voice Actor/Actor | alias = Ethan Murray | gender = Male | status = Married | title = | family = | spouse = Sabrina Hill | children = At Least Two Children | relatives = | ethnic = | religion = Conservative Judaism | salary = | networth = | credits = Outlaw Star as Fred Luo Power Rangers: Wild Force as Mandilok (male voice) Rave Master as Schneider Scryed as Grow | website = | agent = }} Ezra E. Weisz (Born January 1, 1971 in Freehold Township, New Jersey) is a voice actor who is also known as Ethan Murray. Career Ezra Weisz is a prolific voice actor in the anime community, having done voices in various anime shows such as Outlaw Star, The Big O, Rave Master, and Scryed. He is also well-known for his past voice work in Saban live-action shows. Some of his better known-roles there included Mantix (who was one of the dreaded Mantrons) in Beetleborgs Metallix, as well as Falkar (who was one of the three Fallen Angel, or Troika, demons) in Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue, and also the male voice of the Org General named Mandilok in Power Rangers: Wild Force (which was the last Power Rangers series to be filmed in America before it moved to New Zealand in 2003; the move laid off much of the original PR crew, including Weisz). Since then, Weisz's main focus has been anime. He co-directed the ADR for Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo alongside another voice actor, Michael Sorich. Filmography Anime Roles * Arc the Lad - Clive * The Big O - Preview Narrator, Phil * Blade of the Immortal - Kagehisa Anotsu * Bleach - Yylfordt Granz * Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion - Mao * Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo - Baron Franz D'Epinay * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex - Guru Guru * Green Green - Hikaru Ichiban-Boshi * Heat Guy J - Mitchal Rubinstein * Magic Knight Rayearth 2 - Kakeru Shido, Umi's Father * Naruto - Kikunojou * Naruto Shippuden - Suname * New Getter Robo - Debt Collector * Outlaw Star - Fred Luo, Gene Starwind (Young) * Rave Master - Schneder * Rurouni Kenshin - Passenger/Seiku Arai/Traveler * Samurai Champloo - Moronobu Hishikawa * Scryed - Grow * A Little Snow Fairy Sugar - Basil, Turmeric * Tenjho Tenge - Fu Chen * Ultra Maniac - Host Father, Sebastian * Vampire Knight - Kaname Kuran * X/1999 - Yūto Kigai Live Action Roles * Beetleborgs Metallix - Changeling, Mantix (voices, credited as Ethan Murray) * Big Bad Beetleborgs - Lottamuggs, Cyber-Serpent (voices), Green Cannon Machine (2nd voice) * Masked Rider - Reptosect, Brain Mite (voices) * Power Rangers in Space - Body Switcher, Destructoid (as Ethan Murray), Lizwizard (voices, uncredited) * Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue - Falkar, Troika (voices) * Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy - Wisewizard (voice, uncredited) * Power Rangers: Time Force - Tentaclaw (voice) * Power Rangers: Turbo - Mouthpiece, Numbor, Mad Mike (voices, uncredited) * Power Rangers: Wild Force - Mandilok (male voice) * Power Rangers: Zeo - Leaky Faucet, Admiral Abominator (voices, uncredited) * VR Troopers - Silkoid, Duplitronic (voices) Video Game Roles * BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger - Nago * Castlevania Judgment - Aeon * Star Ocean: First Departure - Ioshua Jerand (credited as Ethan Murray) * Suikoden V - Euram Barrows (uncredited) * Warriors Orochi - Mistunari Ishida (uncredited) * Warriors Orochi 2 - Mitsunari Ishida (uncredited) Movie Roles * Akira - Additional Voices * Paprika (2006 film) — Him (Konakawa's film friend) Documentaries * Adventures in Voice Acting - Himself External links * * Category:1971 births Category:American Jews Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from Monmouth County, New Jersey Category:Rutgers University alumni Category:American Tai Chi Chuan practitioners ja:エズラ・ワイズ fi:Ezra Weisz